Trevor the Ornate Horned Toad
Scientific Name: Ceratophrys ornata :Description: Ornate Horned Toads were once feared as protective water spirits. :Feed Trevor fireflies and he will reward you with flowers! : :Description not unlocked: Reach a score of 150 to unlock. Feeding Trevor will give you an Attraction Flower to attract moths! is unlocked by clearing his spot, which requires a Flutterpedia Score of 150 . He'll heartly welcome you and let you know: "Oh delicious! Feed me firefly an I’ll give you a precious flower". After unlocking he can be fed with Toad Treats and Delicacies , and in return he'll give you Attraction Flowers - one for each treat. Treats & Delicacies ; Treats Toad Treats are small yellow fireflies, feeding which to Trevor will reward you with 10% attraction flower. These flowers can be for either one of the unlocked core sets except Zodiac or for one of the sizes/rarities of moths. Toad Treats can be found: * Around the forest by harvesting moths; approximately once each two hours harvesting coins from your moths will have a chance to spawn a firefly somewhere near in the forest. Tap on fireflies to catch them! * Obtained from a normal gift from a friend. * Completing goals. * As a mission reward. * Bought for 5 from the Toad: to buy them, tap the Toad and a menu will come up at the bottom of the screen. Any acquired firefly will be moved to the cage next to Trevor, from which they must be moved to the toad to be fed to him. If you feed a lot of fireflies to Trevor quickly, he can bug out and stop accepting fireflies - clicking on him a couple of times usually helps. If there is a Firefly Event going on, you'll find violet Toad Treats instead of yellow, which will give 10% event attraction flowers. These fireflies can be acquired only by harvesting moths, opening gifts or buying them directly from the Toad or the Shop. ; Delicacies Delicacies are bigger, taste better and make the toad give you better Attraction Flowers! But therefore they must be bought with Flutterbucks. They can be bought the same way like the normal treats for 20. Attraction flowers acquired by feeding Trevor delicacies are always 20% and better, up to 100% ones. Similar to common Toad Treats, you cannot get Zodiac flowers and event flowers from them, but you also won't receive flowers for the core sets you've already perfected.A Flutter Starlight Journey Speeches ;Idle : :– Is Michelle still muddling about with those wacky crystals? :– I’ve decided to be happy because it’s good for my health. As are fireflies. So you know, don’t hold back now :– I had a firefly sneak into Michelle’s nest. You should have seen her face when it burst out! :– What a pretty night for stargazing. :– Is it supper time yet? :– Oh I love how the fireflies dance under the moon :– I had a firefly sneak into Michelle’s nest. You should have seen her face when it burst out! :– Oh that tickles :– Watch out for those jack-o’-lanterns, they’ve got delicious treats in them! (additional during Halloween 2016) :– What’s your favourite halloween treat? I love Candy Corn! (additional during Halloween 2016) :– Oh it’s the spOOky season. (additional during Halloween 2016) :– Do you think Michelle is acting a little batty lately? (additional during Halloween 2016) :– Playing spooky tricks on Michelle is great fun. (additional during Halloween 2016) ;Buying (Event) Treats : :– Hurrah more deliciousness :– More food! :– What a spread! ;On Eating Treats : :– *belch* ‘Scuse me :– A fine vintage :– My favourite! :– That was a juicy one :– Trick or treat! (additional during Halloween 2016) :– What’s your favourite halloween treat? I love Candy Corn! (additional during Halloween 2016) :– Oh it’s the spOOky season. (additional during Halloween 2016) :– Great flavor (additional during Halloween 2016) :– Om nom nom (additional during Halloween 2016) :– You can never have enough candy (additional during Halloween 2016) :– Scrumptious! (additional during Halloween 2016) Relationships Yeah, even this game has some lore for its characters! Trevor and Charlie Charlie is the Flutter: Butterfly Sanctuary character who acts like a stand-in for the game's flower-giving frog character during the Valentine's Day. Charlie and Trevor knew each other even before Charlie's in-game appearance, and continued their relationship afterwards over the course of Valentine's Days! TrevorWithTheNecklace.png|Trevor on Valentine's Day 2018 CharlieWithTheNecklace.png|Charlie on Valentine's Day 2018 ;Valentine's Day 2018 Trevor's Speeches :– *sigh* It's been a year since seeing Charlie. No letters, no nothing. Good riddance to that shallow celebrity, I say. :– They say absence makes the heart grow fonder but I think that perhaps it was just a proximity thing that made me so enamoured by Charlie. :– Strange! I received an unusual gift in the mail. It looks identical to the necklace Charlie and I made each other when we were younger. Is this some kind of cruel joke? :– I'm just wearing the necklace for comfort, ok. Plus Doug said it looks great on me. I'm only being a little bit sentimental. :– It was Charlie! It was him! Michelle confirmed it and he was the one who sent me the necklace! What can this mean? Is he going to visit? Oh now I feel sick. :– Last night completely took me off guard, what an amazing reunion. Charlie even gave me this self portrait! Although it's a little shallow, I do love it. :– Perhaps I was being a little melodramatic but I've learnt not to be resentful if Charlie does forget to write. I know he cares enough to come and surprise me and I'll always cherish this memory! ;Valentine's Day 2018 Charlie's Speeches :– Ah, the sweet comfort of home! This time I'm not here to holiday, I've come to reunite with Trevor! I hope he remembers last year as fondly as I do? Facebook image :– I'm feeling a little nervous. What if Trevor hates me now? Despises me for not making any contact in the past year? I'll have to make it up to him. I wonder where those old necklaces we had are... :– Ok, I've sent the necklace. I hope he remembers it. I'm going to wear mine to send some positive vibes. Oh, we had such fun together when we were younger... :– Michelle the Owl has relayed me the message that Trevor is wearing the necklace! All right, time for a proper plan of attack... er... embrace? Reunion? :– Tonight's the night I surprise Trevor and reveal myself! It'll be just like that time I played a ninja in a film. Except with no stuntman... I'm sure I'll be fine. :– I'm so relieved Trevor was happy to see me. Such an understanding and gentle Toad. Oh how I wish I could stay, being a celebrity is a drag sometimes. :– I say farewell to the Tree today and I've promised to Trevor that I will write as often as I can, being famous is no excuse to not keep in touch with someone I care about. Until next time my big love Toad! Trevor's mother Trevor's mother made an appearance on Mother's Day 2018 as a stand-in for Trevor with unique dialogue lines. :– I had hundreds of children, all of them unique and special in their own way! :– Trevor is well into adulthood but I must say that I am still proud of all he's achieved in his life! :– I've had a lovely break but it's time to visit my other children and their grandchildren! Having a large family is wonderful. Better bring some fireflies with me for the road. :– ''When I was young, we had to store our fireflies in an old tin can! None of this fancy cage business! :– I used to live with an owl when I was younger, the are very wise and clever. Very good perception and excellent for keeping predators away. :– Trevor left the muddy waters of home when he was very young. I'm so pleased he found his true calling in life, attempting to find the most delicious firefly in the world. :– Trevor once went through a goth phase. He used to say that witches would have familiars just like him and he would run away with them one day. I don't know what any of it means but I support him anyway. Event Outfits TrevorOog.png|Oog Event TrevorWiesn.png|Wiesn Event ShamashTrevor.png|Shamash Event TrevorSparkler.png|Sparkler Event TrevorCupid.png|Cupid Event SakuraTrevor.png|Sakura Event During some Events, Trevor may appear in costume. Unlike the Kingfisher in Flutter: Butterfly Sanctuary, Trevor's outfits are not yet for purchase. References Category:Creatures